


Meeting of Minds (and Hearts) w/ NSFW entries

by firewolfsg



Series: A Second Chance at Life AU [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Attraction, Brainwashing, Clone!Thrawn, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Past Character Death, Reflection, Sexual Tension, Stockings, Thrawn Appreciation Week, Threats, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: Lord Vader has played matchmaker in introducing Thrawn to Veers in hopes that his friends finds love. However, there is still that Alien Connoisseur in the background who desires to make Thrawn (the only Chiss in the Empire) a part of his ‘collection’...Notes: This is my 2018 Thrawn Appreciation Week response: This is the complete set of 14 drabbles (100 word stories) w/ the NSFW entries.





	Meeting of Minds (and Hearts) w/ NSFW entries

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 7 prompt — SFW: Vacation**

Veers wondered about this unusual request from Lord Vader. Suggesting that he accept a review of his AT-AT designs from a respectable and higher ranked officer wasn’t unusual. However, the Dark Lord had rather heavily hinted that he might be approved additional leave to spend a week or two just indulging in design and tinkering.

Honestly, though, he was long overdue a vacation. Max hadn’t had one since his enforced leave after—Zaloriis… He had thrown himself into his work after that, to forget, to prove himself… A short engagement with Grand Admiral Thrawn sounded like just what he needed. 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 8 prompt — SFW: Regrets**

Thrawn twirled the lilac pencil back and forth over his knuckles thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought about his brother and the family he’d left behind in Chiss space for a while.

Speaking with Lord Vader always made him feel quite maudlin; the Dark Lord alone in the Empire knew he was a clone of the original Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Eli Vanto had probably already long joined those ranks together with his family and friends among the Chiss too.

Exile… He couldn’t say he resented or regretted his brother’s decision to create him and allow Mitth’raw’nuruodo a chance to live a full healthy life. 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 9 prompt — SFW: Going undercover**

Ir'khaim protested Lord Vader’s suggestion that his people not guard Grand Admiral Thrawn while he was visiting the Executor. It hadn’t been all that long ago that Thrawn formed a secretive alliance with the Noghri, and he had already done much to help his people restore their planet under the Empire’s unsuspecting nose, so the Noghri elder didn’t want the man to come under any risk.

“Lord Vader, it was you who charged my people with the Grand Admiral’s protection and safety. Why can we not offer our usual undercover services?”

“General Veers is trustworthy. And they require— some privacy.” 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 10 prompt — SFW: Gifts**

“An art piece from Denon; my home world?” Max studied the little, pretty sculpture that his long-time friend Admiral Firmus Piett had procured for him.

Firmus shrugged, “Lord Vader requested my assistance and asked that I hand this to you to be given to Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

“Wait?” Max gave him a bewildered look. “So, I’m to give the Grand Admiral a gift from him?”

“Lord Vader said it’s apparently a cultural thing with the Grand Admiral’s species. He just wanted you to make a good impression.

“Thrawn’s the only Chiss in our Empire, so Lord Vader must know him?” 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 11 prompt — SFW: Pets**

“Cinnamon, please? You’re going to make me tardy.” Thrawn let out a long-suffering sigh as both Rukh and Captain Faro tried to carefully pry the Ysalamir from his shoulders without tearing his uniform.

The Ysalamir was usually a wanderer who would leave him for excursions about the ship to visit his favourite Imperials for play or treats. However, Cinnamon had sensed Thrawn’s imminent departure and clung on to him.

Thrawn didn’t begrudge the expression of tightly suppressed laughter on Karyn’s face. This was his own doing; she had warned about spoiling his pets and not establishing clear authority with them. 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 12 prompt — SFW: Family**

The—gift was unexpected. Thrawn saw Vader’s meddling in having the General present him something so revealing of himself.

He knew of the General’s lost family; a wife lost to illness, and a son lost to the rebels. A bereavement that apparently explained Veers’ brief rock bottom sojourn with an Imperial Garrison where Thrawn had first noticed him and pointed him out to Lord Vader. Then, there was an unfortunate side-trip to a prison camp at Zaloriis, from which Vader liberated him.

However, at the Executor, Thrawn could see the strong bonds of family Veers formed again with his men. 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 13 prompt — SFW: Never again**

The Grand Admiral was a wonder.

A few minutes in his presence, and Max could understand how and why the man had risen through the ranks so quickly. He had discerned immediately that the gift Max handed him wasn’t of his procurement, but arranged by Lord Vader. However, Thrawn had kindly suggested that their Dark Lord had only wished to convey upon him Max’s values of family and protectiveness for his men. 

Only his wife had ever taken his breath away with their first meeting. With her death, Max had thought he’d never again love another. But this Chiss man… 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 7 prompt —NSFW: Fingers**

Max was distracted. He really shouldn’t be as he needed to pay attention to the man’s words. However, Thrawn’s fingers were so elegant and slender as they mesmerizingly stroked over the surface of the papers that held his sketches, it made Max jealous of the paper to feel the caressing touch of those slight digits.

He wondered what it would feel like to have those caerulean fingers curled around his cock… Would the Grand Admiral hold him in a firm grip? Max suspected he would; his handshake had been firm and—certain.

Max rather hoped he could verify this later. 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 10 prompt —NSFW: Sandwich**

Even years after her death, Max still missed her. He would forever be sorry for his neglect that made his son join the Rebels.

When he met Mitth’raw’nuruodo though, Max had been initially confused to feel attraction to this alien man. He had been worried that he was betraying his deceased wife yet again.

However, she had come to him in a dream, and she— she approved. And she whispered to him how she’d wished she was alive to be able to have met him as well, and wondered aloud how she’d have liked to have him sandwiched between them. 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 11 prompt —NSFW: Interruptions**

Vader was feeling defeated. He had introduced the two men and arranged a ‘design’ leave for them to ‘work’ on Veers' latest AT-AT innovations. However, they took him literally!

The revolutionary designs that were emerging from their joint work room had been astoundingly impressive, plus it enticed Thrawn away from the Lothal Tie-Defender factory like Palpatine wanted. But he had been so sure there was a spark of attraction…

Vader buzzed himself into the work room thinking to join them awhile to tinker. He, unfortunately, hadn’t expected to walk in on the General giving the Grand Admiral a blow job. 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 8 prompt — NSFW: “You’d look good in white”**

Thrawn trailed the silk over his hands thoughtfully.

“You’d look good in white.” Max’s hot breath against his ear threatened to make him shiver, but Thrawn wasn’t going to let him have it so easy.

“Colonel Yularen had said as much early in my career. And apparently Palpatine believed this too, since he did confer upon me the Grand Admiral’s uniform.”

His burly General scoffed. “They never offered you Meelweekian silk.”

“Is that what this is?”

“Wear it for me?”

“You’d like it, Max? If I wear these stockings?”

“And the other things too?”

“If you’ve been a good boy.” 

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 9 prompt — NSFW: Body heat/infrared**

Max was being distracting. However, Thrawn knew it was as much his own fault. Few humans considered his unique eyes and realised he could see in the infrared. It was an advantage to him to be able to catch these heat cues when he conversed with them.

In this instance, however…

After their rather rousing play with silk lingerie the previous night, Thrawn had worn a pair of silk stockings under his uniform and he’d left the wrapper on the bathroom counter for Max to discover. The General’s groin region was practically incandescent as his lustful eyes trailed over him.

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 12 prompt — ~~NSFW~~ SFW: Work of art**

The Connoisseur examined the life-sized sculpture he’d commissioned of the Empire’s only Chiss officer. These art pieces never lasted long, since he’d have them replaced with the real thing, However… this man…

It was—different with him. The Connoisseur initially couldn’t articulate why he’d be dissatisfied when he had so many other races in his collection. Thrawn was just a Pantoran with no tattoos and an eye condition.

Except—he was more than that… There was an intoxicating intelligence about him… And the Connoisseur knew he wanted this man’s willing submission and subjugation. He *would* conquer and claim this man.

 

* * *

 

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 13 prompt — ~~NSFW~~ SFW: Recruitment**

“You’re going ta a lot of trouble for this particular prize.” The Mandalorian said. “He’s a Grand Admiral and rumour has it he has both Vader and Palpatine’s favour.”

“You can’t do it?”

“Just checking, cause it’s going ta cost you. Especially if you want him alive and kicking.”

“And willing.”

“That can be arranged. But like I said— it’s going ta be a lot of trouble ta arrange this brainwashing ta make him forget he was ever an officer of the Imperial Navy. You sure he’ll still be what you want once we scrub that out?”

“Yes, I’m sure.“

 

 

* * *

End for now.

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
